Learning To Love,Again
by Storygirl233
Summary: After Gisele's death,Han has moved away from Tokyo. He hasn't loved since Gisele. But when a new woman shows up on the drifting scene. Angel. He starts having some feelings for her. But can Han let himself fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Han's POV:

It's been 4 years since Gisele''s death. Not a time goes by that i don't wish it had been me instead. I loved her and because she loved me too she gave herself to kill that guy. Luckily i got my revenge. But i lost the only woman i've ever loved. I guess i just got to use to it. Thinking that nothing could happen to us. Almost like we were invincible. But as i saw we aren't.

I'm sitting on my 2006 silver Mazda RX-8 Grand Touring watching the track. Not really impressive but it should be interesting. A newbie and some guy that had been racing were racing each other. That poor kid. But as i looked at the newbie i could tell he was determined. I pushed myself off my car and walked over to the cooler to get a beer. I grabbed one and i spun around then smashed into someone. The bottle in my hand slipped and broke on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." A feminine voice said. My eyes met a pair of royal blue one's. "It's alright." I stated. "Hey,you're the guy they talk about. Han Leu. You're the drifter of these parts,right?" She beemed. "That's me. Who are you?" I replied confused. "I'm Angel. I'm the best female drifter in all of Mexico." She answered with a confident smirk. "Is that so?" I asked. She nodded. "How about we let our cars do the talking?" She asked. I smirked and nodded. "Alright,but don't come crying to me if you lose." I teased. She rolled her eyes. "Not a problem." She replied with a laugh. I hopped into my Mazda RX-8 Grand Touring and pulled up to the starting line. I watched as Angel pulled up in a red Nissan GT-R.

The man who owned the racing club stepped infront of my car and Angel's. He pointed to first cow girl. "Ready." She stated. Angel reved her engine. I smirked and did the same. She turned her head and smirked at me. The man pointed to the second cow girl. "Set." She said. He was now inbetween the cars. "Go!" He exclaimed. I smirked and we started off. Angel was in the lead and drifing around ever corner. As was i but she was faster then me. I haven't met someone as fast as me since... I pushed my special buttons on the steering wheel,the engine reveed even more,and i passed Angel.

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow,you did really good." Angel praised. "Thanks,you did great too. I haven't seen a girl drift/race like that for a long time." I replied. So,Angel won the race. Which shocked me. But she did say she was the best femal drifter/racer in all of Mexico. She wasn't joking. She smiled and nodded.

"What was her name?" She asked with a sympethtic look on her face. I looked up at her. I don't remember telling her about that. I haven't told anyone that. How does she know? "How did you know i lost someone?" I asked. "Well,i can read people real well." She replied. I knew it was a lie. "Well,i'll see you around." She stated and hopped in her Nissa GT-R. She left quickly. I pulled out my laptop and typed in her name. It popped up quickly.

There was a mug shot of her. She's a wanted person. What did she do? I looked at the name of the cop who arrested her first. It was Brian O'Conner. I have to call up Brian. This will be a shock for him. I pulled out my phone and dialed Brian's number. About three rings later he answered. "Hello?" He answered.

_Phone conversation:_

_Han:Brian,i have to ask you about a woman you arrested._

_Brian: Ok,well,you're gonna have to tell me a name._

_Han: Her names Angel. I didn't get her last name._

_Brian: *silence*_

_Han: Brian you still there?_

_Brian: Yea, uh she's a pretty bad person. She's bein involved in highjacking,she does what we do. _

_Han: Would Dom know of her?_

_Brian: Yes he would._

_Han: How?_

_Brian: Because. -pause- She's Dom's sister._

A/N: Dun dun dun! Who would have thought? So,what did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Warning this is going to be a little tear jerker. So sad. My poor Han. :/ I hope you enjoy. Please,review. Pretty pwease.**

Previously on Learning To Love,Again:

Phone conversation:

_Han:Brian,i have to ask you about a woman you arrested._

_Brian: Ok,well,you're gonna have to tell me a name._

_Han: Her names Angel. I didn't get her last name._

_Brian: *silence*_

_Han: Brian you still there?_

_Brian: Yea, uh she's a pretty bad person. She's bein involved in highjacking,she does what we do. _

_Han: Would Dom know of her?_

_Brian: Yes he would._

_Han: How?_

_Brian: Because. -pause- She's Dom's sister._

Continuing Conversation:

_Han: What?!_

_Brian: Yup. Dom has another sister other then Mia. Why?_

_Han: I think i just met his sister. _

_Brian: Oh. She's down there in Mexico. _

_Han: Yup. I know i just raced her._

_Brian: Who won?_

_Han: Angel did._

_Brian: *laughs* Definetly a Toretto._

_Han: That is true. She's quite determined._

_Brian: Yes she is. Oh,Dom wanted to tell you that we have another job coming up._

_Han: I'll be there. _

_Brian: Han,If you come bring_ _Angel._

_Han: I'll try. Later,Bri._

End of Conversation.

Angel is Dom and Mia's sister. I should have known those eyes and how she raced and the determination. She's just like her siblings. I raced a hand through my hair. Not only have i met her but i have to see if she will come with me to the job we are going to do. I sighed and looked around the club. Angel was no where in sight. She must have left. I hopped into my car and started leaving the club, Thats when i saw it.  
Angel and some guy. The guy was beating her up pretty badly. I slammed my foot down on the break and hopped out of the car. I tapped the guys shoulder and he turned around i punched him in the face. I turned towards Angel. Angel looked surprised to see me.

"Han,why did you save me?" She asked. "I can't very well let Dom's little sister get hurt,now can i?" I replied. "I guess not. Thanks for you're help." She said with a small smile. Han nodded. "So,your brother has me going on another job. I have to take you with me for some reason." I said. She looked surprised but she agreed to it. "Alright. When do we leave?" She replied. "Brian will let me know. If you give me you're number i can send it to you." I said. She nodded and gave me her number.

"Why was that guy hurting you?" I asked. "I owed him money. He said if i didn't pay him he would take my car and sell it." She said. "Let me guess you said no." I said with a knowing smirk on my face. She nodded. "Always a Toretto." I stated. She laughed. Wow,her laugh is beautiful and she's beautiful.. No,no,no,no falling for your friend's sister. "So,i should go before that creep comes back. I have to make sure my car is ok." She stated. I nodded and watched as Angel walked away. Her hips swayed in perfect rythm when she walked away.

Snap out of it,Han. I scowled myself. I hopped into my car and sped through the streets of Mexico. I parked my car outside my apartment and hopped out. I walked to the door and noticed it was open. I pulled the gun i always carry around out. I walked through the door. I heard a shuffling sound in the livingroom. I walked in and there was a very large shadow in there.

"You have five seconds to tell me who you are and what you are doing here." I stated. The person stepped into the light. "Dom?" I asked. He nodded. I put my gun away. "Don't do things like that." I said. "It's good to see you,Han." He said. "You too. I'm guessing this isn't a social visit." I said. He shook his head. "Brian told me you found my sister." He said. "I did." I replied.  
"So,is she going to come with you?" Dom asked. I nodded. "Yes. She was more than happy to come along." I said. "Thats ,i will see you tomorrow in Hawaii." He said. "Alright. I'll tell Angel." I said. He nodded and left without another word. I pulled out my phone and texted Angel the details.

_Angel,it's Han. Dom said we leave tomorrow and we meet in Hawaii._

I hit send and pushed my phone back in my pocket. I grabbed my duffle bag and packed a couple pairs of clothes,and the necesary things. I put my stuff on the i'll remember to grab it. My phone vibrated and i pulled it out of my pocket.

_Han,i need you to come to my house. Now. Address 1422 Mexico Drive _

_Angel_

I read the message and was out the door and in the car in five seconds. I raced through the streets. I finally found the address and turned the car off so no one would hear it. I opened the door and looked around. I saw nothing.

"Angel?" I whispered. I searched a little through the house. "Angel?" I whispered a little louder. "In here." I heard Angel whisper. It came from the livingroom. I crept into the room and looked around. She waved me over. I kneeled down to meet her eyes. "What's going on?" I asked. "You know that man that you punched." She stated. I nodded. "Well,i got my car and he followed me here. He started shooting at me. I ducked behind the couch." She finised. "Is he still here?" I asked. She nodded.

"We need to get you out of here. You can stay with me. Since we are leaving tomorrow anyway." I said. She nodded. "Are you packed or anything?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm always prepared." She said with a smirk. I laughed. She removed a piece of wood and grabbed a duffel bag out from it. She nodded and we left her house. She hopped into my car and we drove to my apartment.

I parked in front of my apartment and we hopped out. I unlocked the door of my apartment and turned the light on. Angel set her bag down on the couch and looked around the place. She then collapsed onto the couch. I walked into the kitchen and poured her and i some coffee. I handed her the cup and i sat beside her. We drank the coffee in silence. It wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence.

"You can take the bed. I'll sleep on the couch." i said. She nodded and looked over where my desk was there was a picture of Gisele and Me. We had real smiles,my arm was wrapped around her waist,she was kissing me on the cheek. I felt a tear fall on my arm. I wiped the others away and stood up.

"Han,what was her name?" She asked with a sympathetic look on her face. "Gisele." I stated. "You two looked very happy together." She said. "We were." I stated. "What happened?" She asked. "We were on a job. She almost fell off so i grabbed her hand. Then she let a small tear go and let go of my hand. She was trying to shoot the guy behind me." I explained. I hadn't noticed until i was crying until tears landed on my arm. It still hurts.

Angel pulled me into a hug and i sobbed. I know not the most manly thing. Usually its the other way around. But i'm hurting. Angel tightened her embrace. I felt something in this touch. Angel whispered soothing things in my ear and i fell asleep.

**A/N: Aww,poor baby. :,( It won't be the same without Gisele in the next F&F. It won't be the same without Paul Walker in the next one either. Gisele was one of my favorites. :/ Again,please review. I need to know you guys thoughts. If i should continues or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Han's POV:

Angel,and I are currently sitting in the airport drinking coffee. Angel was unusually quiet. I stared at her trying to read what she was thinking. But i couldn't. I can't read her like i can anyone else. I groaned and gave in.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing. I'm just thinking." She replied with a reassuring smile. I nodded. An awkward silence fell over us. What do i talk to her about? I have only just met this woman.

"So,tell me about yourself." I stated. "What do you want to know?" She asked. "How old are you? How long have you been into cars? When did you first start drifting?" I asked. "I'm 25. Do you seriously need to ask that question. I'm a Toretto. It's in my blood. I first started when i was 15." I answered. I couldn't help but laugh. Wow,she is incredible. "What about you,Han? How old are you? When did you start being a drifter?" She asked. "I'm 27. I started when i was 16." I said. Angel looked like she wanted to say something but didn't get the chance.

_Flight 29 to Hawaii now boarding_

Angel and I stood up and started walking to the boarding place. We quickly threw our stuff away and walked down the hall and entered the plane. We both had seats together so we sat down together. We waited for about 10 minutes and we started to take off. The seat belt sign chimed and we buckled up.

I looked over at Angel and drank in her appearance for the first time. She had light brown hair instead of dark brown like Mia but she had the same Toretto eyes as her sister and brother. She had porcelain skin instead of tan skin. Her hair was wavy like Mia's.

"Han?" Angel called. I snapped out of it and mentally scolded myself. "Yea?" I asked. "Why were you staring at me?" She asked. Busted. "Sorry,i was drifting off into space." I said. She nodded but didn't look convinced. She sighed.

"Are you tired?" I asked. She nodded. "You can lay your head on my shoulder if you want." I stated. She nodded. "Thanks but i doubt i'll be able to sleep." She said. "Alright." I 10 minutes later,I felt something fall onto my shoulder. I smirked and turned to see Angel's head on my shoulder. I chuckled silently and not to long after i felt my eyes grow heavy and i fell asleep.

_We are now landing in Hawaii. Thank you for flying with us_

I heard the lady say over the intercom. I felt my eyes flutter open and i saw my head was laying on top of Angel's. I shook Angel lightly and saw her beautiful blue eyes look into mine. I frowned inwardly. She lifted her head off of my shoulder and sat up.

"We are landing." I stated. She nodded and grabbed her duffle bag. I grabbed mine and we waited before we landed. We walked off of the plane and made our way through the crowds of people in the airport. We called a cab and in no time one showed up. We hopped in and he drove us to the spot. We hopped out at an old car shop and walked in from the garage door.

I saw Roman, Brian standing a little aways saying heys and catching up. I sighed and walked over there. I realized Angel wasn't beside me anymore. I turned around to see her frozen in spot. I walked back over to her.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "I just need a moment." She said. "Take all the time you need." I said and walked over to Roman,Tej,and Brian. We all greeted each other.

"Who was that smokin' hot girl you were talking to?" Roman asked. "That's Angel. You don't want to mess with her." I warned. "Why is she yours?" Tej asked. I shot Brian a knowing look. He smirked and walked away. "No,but i doubt anyone can get her." I said. "Now,i want her even more." Roman stated. I shook my head. I turned to see Angel walking towards me.

"You ok,now?" I asked. She shrugged. She had a worried look on her face. "I guess i find out when i see them." She said. She was nervous about seeing her siblings again. I should have known. "It'll be alright." I said. She nodded.

"Angel,this is Roman Pierce and Tej." I introduced. "So,Han tells us we won't be able to get you." Roman stated. "Well,it's true." She said with a smirk. "Why is that?" Tej asked. Angel gave me a 'should i tell them' look. I nodded. "You wouldn't date your friends sister would you?" She asked waiting on it to sink in. Roman and Tej's mouths fell open in horror.

"No way." Tej said. I smirked and i saw the same smirk spread across Angel's lips. I heard two sets of footsteps coming from behind me. Angel's eyes widened and she turned around slowly. Their stood Mia and Dom. Dom had a smile on his face and Mia had a scowl on her face. Dom hugged her and she smiled. Mia shook her head and walked away from us.

_What was that?_ I thought to myself.

**A/N: What's up with Angel and Mia? How about Roman and Tej finding out about Angel being Dom's sister? So,i hope you liked it? Please,Review. Thanks. :)**


	4. Author's note (Please read Important)

**Hey,everyone! I wanted to say thank you for all the support,reviews and stuff. I'm going to have to put all of my stories on hold. My grades are horrible at school and I need to focus on school for a bit. This is not the end. I will write again. Again,thanks. Sorry you guys! I promise when I am back I will have a whole new chapter for you. :)** ***sniffles* I will *sniffles* miss writing *sniffles* for you guys.*cries***


End file.
